Heroes and Hunters
by SSTR87
Summary: This is a doozy with a few timeline jumps. Sylar happens across the boys post-Heroes, and after making himself an angel and claiming Metatron's mind, he leaves to find a way of freeing Lucifer and Michael. Castiel changes the history of the Heroes timeline, tho unable to prevent Sylar from becoming who he is, gets the aid of Peter Petrelli and Gabriel (Sylar with mommy issues)


The streets were darkened as a man made his way through them, ignoring the cool feel of the falling rain. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair slicked back, tho his fringe managed to fall to the front of his face. With a sigh, the man pulled out a ball cap and placed it over his head, the brim keeping the rain from his eyes.

His anglo facial features displayed prominently as he looked left and right. He was here on a mission. He'd picked up some rumors of someone attacking people and possibly killing them. This was his chance to prove to everyone back home that he really has changed.

"I'm a hero now," he thought aloud, his voice barely a whisper.

Several figures danced along the alleyway, their shadows glinting into the streets. The man knew he was being stalked, after all, he'd been the stalker so many times before. He felt them, their powers ringing in his head the same way his ears could pick up their footsteps. Oddly enough, he couldn't hear any beating hearts.

The man's head seemed to tilt at an angle as he played with the thoughts and ideas of why someone could be alive without a beating heart. "Most interesting," he said aloud, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "You're alive but your hearts aren't beating. I'd love to learn how that works..."

One man stepped forward, dressed in all leather, dragging a chain as his reddening eyes glared at the man in the cap. "Who the hell are you? You ain't a werewolf and you smell human, but there's no way a human could hear a heartbeat that far," the man accused as his teeth seemed to grow another set over the first, these new teeth being three inches each and razor sharp.

The man in the black pulled his baseball cap off, to reveal his slicked back hair. "What are you saying? You're some kind of alien?" he asked, his grin growing predatorial as he beheld the man who was suddenly backed by a dozen others, each with the same fangs.

"No, numbskull, we're vampires," the man in leather chastised, each of his posse taking an aggressive stance, ready to rend the sad sap into pieces. "What kind of a hunter walks into a vamp den and doesn't even realize what a vampire is?"

"A Hunter?" the an said softly, testing the words in his mouth. "I like that..."

The first of the vampires charged forward, attacking the man with extended, hardened fingernails. As he was within a hairs breath of clawing the man's face open, he (the man with slicked back hair) extended his hand, fingers splaying wide. The vampire suddenly found himself frozen stiff, unable to move.

"Wha? What's going on? Magnus, I can't move!" shouted the vampire to his leader.

The man stepped back, still holding the vampire in place. "Well, I wasn't finished talking yet," he noted, the sly smirk never leaving his face. "I always thought vampires sparkled in the sunlight and had cute enlarged canines. You guys are quite the let down."

A deep, inhuman growl was emitted by Magnus. "You thing you're so funny, huh kid? Insulting me and my kind?" It was strange, Magnus referring to the obviously older man as a kid. "That movie bullshit gave us way too much flack!"

The older man gave a short bark of laughter. "Well, since I'm not getting any more answers I guess I can kill you now," he said calmly as flicked his wrist sending the bound vampire soaring to the rest of the pack.

Growling and ready to feed, the vampires all charged forward.

**Chapter 1: The Thrill of The Hunt**

A '66 Chevy Impala, all black carrying two young men pulled to a screeching halt in the center of a street. The two men got out of the car, one being 6'6" the other 6'3". Both men seemed to have a strong frame and the way they moved as they gathered rifles from the trunk of the car and put them away, tucking knives and daggers in their clothing.

"Okay, so from what I've read, this clan of vampires should be in _this_ neighborhood," The taller of the two with dusty blonde hair said.

The shorter of the two gave a pensive look at an object within the trunk. It was a jawbone that seemed to vibrate and radiate a red aura as the man stared at it, leering with lust at the weapon. He shook his head after a time and looked at his partner. "Sorry, what did you say, Sam?" he asked, closing the trunk.

The older of the two just shook his head and began to walk away. "C'mon, Dean. We gotta go!" Sam called out with a since of urgency.

Dean nodded his head and ran after his brother.

It was as the two made it to the alleyway between two buildings, guns drawn and at the ready, they heard terrified screams. Dean cast a concerned look at his younger, but taller brother. "Okay, what was that? Vamps don't let their vics scream?" he asked.

Sam's eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. "I don't know anything about it, but if theirs a clan here, we need to stop them. Now!" Sam and Dean both nodded to the other and charged forward.

The sight that greeted them would forever be etched into their memories. There were dead vampires lying everywhere, some with their heads carved open to display empty crevices while others seemed to have bones broken and distorted beyond even a demon's pain threshold.

Sam and Dean leveled their guns on a single man, his palm raised to pin the vampire known as Magnus to a wall. Magnus looked to be in his mid-twenties, but with his extended life, the Winchester brothers had no idea how old he truly was. As the man held him, he started to draw a line in the air with his index finger.

"AAHHH! AAAAAHHHH! GOD PLEASE KILL ME!" Magnus screamed as the man's finger seemed to carve a line along the vampire's forehead.

"Alright! Enough, put 'em down," Dean thundered in his deep voice.

Sam had circled to the other side of the shadowed man, gun aimed at his head. "I've got seven rounds in this gun, each is gonna go into your head and chest, if you don't drop 'em," Sam threatened. The win blew through the alleyway, rustling his blonde hair.

The unknown man cocked his head to the side, looking at Sam first, then slowly turned to look out of the corner of his eye at Dean. "Oh my, it looks like I'm surrounded," he noted with a smirk.

"That's right, chuckles, laugh it up," Dean challenged, as he cocked his pistol. "I've got an itchy trigger finger just for you."

The man raised his hands as if surrendering, letting the vampire fall to the ground, cradling his head, trying to keep the cap of his skull from falling off. "I... I never thought I'd be thanking a damned Winchester!" he said in mirth as he struggled to get to his feet.

Dean tilted his head as if to say, "Well what are you gonna do?" as he shot the vampire in the chest twice before training his sights on the man in black once more. "Okay, you got some explaining to do, asshole," Dean demanded, stepping forward slightly.

The man turned around, his face coming into the light. The brothers noted that there was not even the least bit of fear in his eyes. It was like he had captured them instead of the other way around. With a flick of his wrist, the man in black flung Dean into the wall some forty feet back, making his drop his gun and fall to the ground, unconscious.

Sam fired all of the rounds in his revolver into the man's chest. "AH! Oh... You got me... Sike," the man taunted, going from hunched over to standing upright as Sam watched in complete awe and horror as the bullets slowly worked their way out of his chest. The light sound of metal hitting pavement was the only noise in the alleyway as the man studied Sam curiously.

"W-what are you?" Sam asked, putting the pistol away as he withdrew a demon blade. "Are you a demon? You sure don't act like any of the angels we've met before." Sam asked, trying to get any clues. Maybe, if he and his brother survived this encounter, the Men of Letters base had some information on beings like this man.

The man looked at his own hands and then back up to Sam as his hands began to glow red hot, producing jets of flame. "The last time I checked... I'm special," he noted with a grim smile.

Sam raised his arms in front of his face to shield himself as it looked like the man was throwing a fireball at him. No longer feeling the heat from before, he lowered his arms and looked around the alley to see nothing. Sure there were dead vamps everywhere and his brother making a grunting noise as he tried to get back to his feet, but the man from before was nowhere to be seen.

Inhaling sharply, Dean snapped to attention, climbing quickly to his feet and looked around, gun at the ready. "What happened, Sam? Did you get 'im?" he asked, wiping the blood from his lip. Sam remained silent as Dean looked at him.

**On The Road**

Sam and Dean were seated once more in the Impala, driving down the open road, the sound of the large muscle car's engine being the only noise to break the silence. Dean looked to Sam who continued to remain silent and sighed in annoyance. "Okay..." he grunted and moved his hand to turn on the radio. Led Zeppelin's "No One To Blame But Me" began to play as Dean tapped away on the steering wheel, a goofy grin on his face.

Sam looked at his brother in annoyance, but otherwise remained silent.

That's when a voice spoke from the backseat. "Sam. Dean," came the monotonous tone of Castiel. In the backseat was an average looking man, mid-thirties, wearing a brown trench coat, white button-up shirt and a black necktie.

Dean nearly swerved off the road, barely managing to avoid an 18-wheeler coming from the other direction. "Dammit, Cast! You can't keep doing that!" Dan shouted.

Castiel looked at Dean with a bit of a smirk. "I'm sorry, did I startle you, Dean?" he asked as Dean lowered the volume o the radio. Sam looked up with interest for the first time since the alleyway. "Sam, I got your message," Castiel explained.

Dean's eyes scrunched up as he glanced between the two men. "What message is he talkin' about, Sam?"

Sam, ignoring his brother as if he never heard him, spoke to Castiel. "Well, do you got anything? Anything at all that can help us identify him?"

Castiel nodded. "It's possible he's an Archangel. Tho his methods don't exactly fit the Archangel MO," he added the last as if having a hard time believing it himself.

Sam shook his head letting his shoulder-length hair float back and forth. "Okay. How can we confirm if he's an angel or not?" Sam asked, sounding a bit confused.

Dean just groaned. "Fine talk around me like I'm not even here!" he grumbled as he pushed the gas harder.

Castiel looked at Sam like he wanted to say something, but he withheld.

**SSSKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

It was at this same moment that Dean slammed on the brakes, the rear end fishtailing as the experienced driver held the car on the road. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he quickly opened the door and jumped out the car, reaching to his back to pull an archangel sword. The sword looked more like a dagger with intersecting blades. The handle flowed into the bladed tips and the entire weapon was the same immaculate white color.

"Dean?" Sam asked, holding his forehead as he had smacked it when Dean stopped so suddenly. He looked out the windshield and pointed at the man Dean was confronting. "That's him! That's the guy, Cast!" he shouted excitedly.

At that same moment the man raised a hand at Dean and sent him soaring back first into the windshield, cracking the window and destroying the glass. Castiel's eyes widened as he took stock of the man. "He's certainly no angel..." he stated, but refused to go any further.

Dean groaned as he peeled his spine out of the ruined windshield and landed on his feet, confronting the man again. "Alright, I'm getting tired of that Hoodoo bullshit! No more magic flinging me around, Bucko," he challenged.

The man smirked as he spoke. "Okay. I won't use anymore telekinesis," he offered. The grin never left his face as he waited for Dean to attack again. His time, he let Dean stab him in the gut with the Archangel blade which flashed a brilliant white before dulling. He stared into the burnt out eye sockets of the dead... _whatever he was_ and wiped his blade clean.

"Well _that_ was anticlimactic," Dean said as he pulled the blade free. An instant later the man's eyes recovered, a flash of white descended and entered the body as the man stood up, no worse for he wear. If not for the tears in the man's clothing, Dean would not have believed that he stabbed him in the first place.

"Ouch! That really hurt. Is it my turn now?" he asked, stepping towards Dean. Just as he was nearing the dark haired hunter, Castiel was suddenly before him, looking rather upset. "Who are you?" the man asked, looking around to figure out how the man arrived so quickly. He was just about to have some fun with the Winchesters.

"Sylar. Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

The man's eyebrows looked like they would fly from his head they rose so fast. "How do you know my name? A Mind reader?" he asked. After a moment of staring at the possessed man before him, his smirk returned. "You're not what you seem, are you? You look human but there's more than one mind inside. And it seems that what ever you are on the inside is growing weaker."

Castiel's nod was so small and imperceptible that Sylar himself almost didn't see it. "That is true. I'm an Angel, and I'm possessing this body for the time being. But, that doesn't explain why you are here, Sylar. You're supposed to be in another timeline, being hunted to extinction." Castiel informed as he placed a hand on Sylar's chest.

Just as Castiel prepared to correct the mistake, something happened that stopped him dead in his tracks. Sylar began to glow, burning bright with Glory. "You may not be human, but I can still see what makes you... _tick_," he explained. He rebuffed the former archangel's hand, sending Castiel stumbling back. "Huh? What's all this noise I hear in the airwaves?" he asked.

Castiel's eyes widened. "No don't! If you speak into it you'll draw the attention of the other angels!" he warned, but it was already too late.

"Other angels? Tell me, are they any more special than you?" he asked. As if to answer his question the street that was previously empty was now filled with over a hundred angels, each readying to fight.

"Castiel? And who's this? A new angel? I didn't think it was possible," asked a man in his early thirties dressed head to toe in a three-piece suit. "What did you think you could really kill me?" he asked as he ran his hand through his slicked back blonde hair. Everything about him screamed "Bible Thumper".

"Bartholomew?" Castiel, Dean and Sam all said at once. "I'll just have to kill you again, and make sure you stay dead this time, Castiel threatened.

Sylar looked back and forth between the many angels and the two hunters. "Well, this is getting kinda boring. Which of you is the most powerful?" he asked of the angels in his company.

While Bartholomew stepped forward, it was the voice of someone else that stopped everyone in their tracks. "That would be me," called out a short, dumpy man. He looked like a librarian rather than the strongest of the angels. "I'm also the one that brought you here. I hope you like the gifts I've made sure you found," he stated plainly, his voice weaselly and slick as oil.

Sylar raised an eyebrow, and using one of his many powers could tell the man was telling the truth. "Interesting. So you sealed off Heaven and now the angels are at war, trying to get back home?" Sylar accused. Something about his newly-gotten powers seemed to make certain he knew what was going on in the world.

"But, there's one thing you never thought about, Metatron," Castiel challenged.

Metatron smirked at Castiel. "And what would that be? I hold the keys to the gates of Heaven, I'm fully recharged, I have the first new angel to be created in millenniums, and I can just sit back and watch this war take place from the comfort of my lazy boy," he challenged.

It was at that moment that Sylar grabbed Metatron with his telekinesis, pinning the portly man in the air as his drew a line with his left hand. Metatron screamed, sounding like a stuck piglet as Sylar carved his skull open and plucked the brain out, dropping the body to the ground.

"You forgot that Sylar is a good guy now," Castiel informed the cadaver. The host of angels stared around in confusion, no one knowing what to do.

"Does that mean...?"

"Is heaven open?"

"Can we go home?"

"Castiel, tell us what to do!" cried one o the angels and like a sea the other angels abandoned those that claimed to be the leaders in favor of seeking answers from Castiel.

Sylar shushed everyone as his raised a red bloody hand in a shushing motion. "I'm trying to figure something out..." The angels all obeyed, hoping that somehow Sylar or Castiel would get everyone home.

"Interesting. So I _can_ unlock it, but I need several sacrifices," Sylar noted. His grace began to glow once again as he readied to use his powers.

"You can unlock heaven?" Bartholomew asked, stepping forward, hesitantly.

Sylar looked at him like a child with a new favorite toy. "Unlock heaven? Now why would I want to do that/ You guys aren't well liked, you know... I was talking about the void where Sam and Dean sealed Lucifer and Michael," he stated plainly.

With a flash, Sylar was gone, teleporting in a decidedly angelic way. It was at this moment that Dean voiced his opinion on the matter. Clutching his stomach and leaning over the edge of his car, he complained, "I... I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The older of the Winchesters lasted a few seconds longer as he lost his lunch and vacated his stomach contents on the pavement. Sam looked at him in disgust. "Cast, what are we gonna do about this new threat? This guy can take anyone's powers! We need all the help we can get to stop him from bringing back Lucifer and Michael!"

The meandering angels stared at Dean, wondering why he was considered such a major threat as he continued hurling. "I guess even with all the killing that hunters do, they haven't seen the dark ages in a long time," noted a female angel, dressed as angel from a nativity scene, fake halo and all. She was of a beautiful build and had long blonde hair, falling to the back of her knees.

Dean quickly cleaned up and uprighted himself "Seriously? That ain't right, Sam! How can you just stand there after watching that Sylar guy dig through someone's brain?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean, I just wasn't that bothered by it, I guess," Sam offered with a sympathetic smile to his older brother.

"Bartholomew, Ariel, Mattithias, the time for squabbling is over! Metatron has brought a new threat to our world. One in which we can't hope to defeat on our own! Only by uniting what's left of our people can we even stand a chance at stopping Sylar.

"Now I have a plan, but I'll need the help of at least two archangels to do it," Castiel stated.

Bartholomew started to protest, but a glare from his followers told him that may not be best course of action. Ariel, the angel in the angel attire with a halo, stepped forward. "I'll volunteer if it means we can put an end to this fighting and get the gates of heaven open once more."

Dean quickly sidled up next the angel, a cocky grin on his face. "You can be my partner, if you want," he offered the blonde bombshell. Ariel gave Dean an annoyed look. "What makes you think I'd ever want to touch a man?" she asked imposingly. Dean's cocky grin turned to shit-eating in a hurry. "So you dig the chicks? That's hot!"

As Castiel and Sam Winchester were going over a plan, Dean came sailing through the air, landing on the hood of his car and slid to the other side where he fell unceremoniously. In an instant he was back to his feet with a sure-fire grin on his face. "I think she likes me," he stated as the other two turned a smirking Ariel moments before she vanished.

"Right..." Sam intoned, ignoring Dean and thus not seeing the slip of paper that he found tucked into his shirt pocket. "Sweet, got an angel's digits" Dean noted as he plugged the number into his phone.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Okay! That was fun! Events went by a bit too quickly, but I didn't feel like dragging it out. Basically this will be the story of taking down Sylar and stopping him from freeing Lucifer and Michael. **

**Everyone's going to get in on this, the demons, the vamps, the werewolves, all the gods that are still around after Lucifer's last tirade, and then some. Also, gotta bring in some back up in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come here Peter and give your father a hug," came the voice of a man that by all rights should be dead. He'd been betrayed by his wife and nearly killed by his best friend, only to find a way to get free and steal the powers of a regenerator: Adam Monroe.

The man stood with his arms splayed wide, to offer his most devoted son a hug. He knew Peter wouldn't resist upon seeing his old man in the flesh.

"Dad... But, I" Peter began, but as he walked near his father he suddenly found time had stopped and that he was an inch away from being subjected to his father's powers, the ability to suck one's power from their body.

"W-What's going on here?" Peter asked, slipping out from his father's grasp. Peter was a thin man, standing at 6', he wasn't the tallest, but wasn't short either. He had spent the early part of his life as a nurse, and recently had learned he had super powers. Everything about himself had been changed. He wanted to be a hero! He _became_ a hero!

Castiel appeared in a flash of white, standing before Peter Petrelli. "Peter, we need your help," Castiel explained as Ariel appeared next, standing arm in arm with the one woman he never thought he would see again.

"Caitlin!" Peter cried out as he rushed to embrace the woman he had left in the future when the first half of his memories returned.

Caitlin enveloped her arms around the thing man, brushing his long locks out of his face as she kissed him several times.

Ariel looked at Castiel in annoyance, ready to end the heart-warming scene, when Castiel stopped her. After a few moments, he spoke aloud, gaining Peter's attention. "Now that we've done something for you, we really do need your help as well," Castiel addressed.

Peter nodded his head and stepped forward. "What do you need? Anything, I'll do it!" he offered, more than ready to fight for the man that brought his loved one back.

Castiel nodded. "You have to use your father's ability to steal others' powers. He was about to use it on you, but you can easily turn the script. Once you have his powers, simply teleport to the rooftop, and we'll be waiting for you." Castiel stated.

Caitlin held on to Peter's arm as time returned. Arthur looked at the space his son was previously standing at only to see air in front of him. "Why do you look so surprised _dad_?" Peter accused in a threatening tone. "You tried to take my powers, now I'm gonna take yours!" he shouted as he held up a hand, shoving his father into a wall and pinning him there.

Arthur struggled to move but could lift a finger. "P-Peter.. What are you doing? You're killing me," he tried, pleading to his son's humanity. "You're letting Sylar's powers control you," he choked out, his voice raspy.

It just so happened at that moment Sylar burst into the room. "Hey brother," Sylar noted with a smile. "Dad."

Peter glared at Sylar or a moment. "Sylar? What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Sylar stalked about the room, picking up an apple from the other side with his telekinesis. He pondered the situation as he took a bite from the red fruit. "Mommy was worried about you. I told her I'd come and make sure you were alright."

Peter nodded. Arthur looked to Sylar. "Sylar, your mother's using you! Can't you see it? She doesn't love you or care about you. She just wants her _favorite_ son to be saved. You're expendable to her," Arthur tried.

Sylar glared at the man. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, using his own TK push Peter's back and free Arthur. "Explain, now!"

Arthur gagged a few moments, feeling his healing kicking in and restoring himself to health. "Think about it, boy. Why do you think she gave you up for adoption, yet raised two others?" he tried.

Peter glared and shouted over his father's ranting. "Gabriel, no! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to trick you!" He raised a hand to crush Arthur again, but was met with resistance once more.

"But, my mother... She said she cares about me. She wants me, Peter and Nathan to be a family," he said, trying to make sense in his own head.

"Gabriel... Your mother abandoned you. She had one dream about what you had the potential to become and she threw you to the streets like a rat!"

Sylar fell to his knees looking at his palms. "B-But... All I ever wanted.. Was to be loved. To be special..."

Peter, seeing his new-found brother collapsing, froze time and charged to Arthur's body, touching his father as he sucked the older man's powers completely dry. Just as he finished doing so, time resumed and Sylar was glaring at him.

"What did you do, Peter?" Sylar demanded, raising a hand at Peter and shoving him against a wall. "What did you do to _our father_?" he thundered, his left hand raising, readying to carve Peter's head open.

Peter grit his teeth at the first vestiges of pain. "Gah! GAAAH!" Peter shrieked loudly.

Caitlin charged forward, placing her hands on Sylar's arms. "No! Stop it! Ya con't hirt P'er! He's yer flesh n blud!" she pleaded.

Sylar looked at the woman clinging to him and nodded, releasing Peter. "I'm sorry, Peter. I... I didn't mean to," he tried.

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to suck Peter's powers out, looking as if he were genuinely concerned over the boy. Caitlin rushed to Peter's side, shoving Arthur's hands away. "You git away ferm 'im! 'Tis all yer fault, this mess!" she accused.

Sylar looked at the scene and walked up to Peter, helping his brother to his feet. "Come on, Peter, we gotta get out of here," he stated urgently. Peter got to his feet, his head having healed. "We got to get to the roof, there's someone we have to meet up there," he stated.

Sylar nodded, and alongside Peter and Caitlin, raced up the stairwell to the roof of the complex, ignoring the blaring klaxons. The moment the three burst through the door to the roof access, Castiel and Ariel turned to face them.

"You!" Ariel accused, starting to charge the group. Castiel held her back quickly. "Calm down, Ariel. All is according to plan," he stated.

Gabriel looked at the angry blonde and wondered why she was dressed like a mermaid. Choosing not to embarrass the woman, nor upset her, as she seemed to be quite volatile, he remained indifferent to her. "Peter, who are these people? What's going on?" he asked.

Peter looked at Caitlin with love in his eyes and then back up to his newly found brother. "I don't know who they are, but they saved Caitlin from a terrible future where we got split up. I owe them a debt I said I would help with," he explained, earning a nod from Castiel whose face was still stoic.

Gabriel looked the pair over. "Are you sure we can trust them?" he asked.

Peter gave a lopsided grin. "What's the worst that can happen? I mean they can't be all that bad if they brought back Caitlin, can they?" he asked, shouting loudly as gust of wind blew through the air.

Gabriel could only nod. "I guess I'm following your lead on this one, Peter."

Peter gave a soft grin before turning to Caitlin. "Caitlin, I'm not sure how dangerous this is gonna be, but I want you to go to my mother's house and explain everything to her. She'll take care of you," he said calmly, pantomiming with his right hand as he spoke.

Caitlin was shaking her head in the negative. "No.. No... I jist got ya back, P'er! I don' wanna leave ya again," she pleaded, clutching Peter's arm tightly.

Peter pulled her close. "It'll be okay. I'll be back, I promise!" he said with full resolve.

Caitlin let go of his arms and nodded weakly, obviously not happy with the situation. "A'right, but ye owe me one big, mister!" she challenged.

Peter smirked and nodded. "Remember, go to my mother's house. Her name's Angela Petrelli. My brother, Nathan is running for office, so it should be easy to narrow down which Angela you need to find," he added with a light laugh.

Caitlin nodded and began to walk away, looking back over her shoulder several times to make sure nothing bad would happen to Peter.

When Caitlin was out of sight, Castiel spoke. "Okay, I'm going tobe taking you both with me to another timeline. Don't be too alarmed when we get there," Castiel explained calmly, taking both men's hands and vanishing in a flash of white light.

**End of Chapter**

**Chapter 3**


End file.
